Dark Shadow
by UrriaRHR
Summary: Quién me diría que esa persona que un día conocí como un desconocido podría despertar en mí tanto interés. No se en que momento pasó, ni como fue que empecé a sentir aquello dentro de mí. Su nombre resuena siempre como un susurro dentro de mi cabeza... Severus Snape
1. Prólogo

Me llamo Lyra, soy la hija mayor de la noble familia sangre pura Malfoy. Ser la princesita sobreprotegida de tu papá puede ser malo, pero tiene muchas ventajas cuando tu él es el admirable y rico Lucius Malfoy.

Esa noche mi padre había celebrado una fiesta cómo muchas otras que se realizaban en la mansión.

La casa de la familia es enorme y recubierta de ventanas, pero por una extraña razón en su interior siempre está oscuro, sin importar la cantidad de luz que haya fuera. Está rodeada por un frondoso bosque y se encuentra en el territorio que los muggles llaman Wiltshire.

Estaba en mi cuarto mientras el elfo doméstico familiar me terminaba de cepillar el pelo cuando mi madre, Narcissa, llamó a la puerta la habitación.

\- Querida – me llamó mi madre dulcemente – ya están llegando los invitados, tu padre quiere que bajes y los recibas con él.

\- Ya voy mamá, un segundo – me levanté de la silla sobre la que estaba y me giré hacia el elfo -. Muchas gracias Dobby.

\- De nada señorita.

Salí por la puerta para encontrarme con mi madre vestida con un ceñido y elegante traje negro y junto a ella estaba mi hermano Draco, cinco años menor que yo, con un traje azul marino y una corbata negra.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras mi padre me miró con una sonrisa orgullosa que me reconfortó bastante. Mi piel pálida, mis ojos grises y mi pelo rubio platino combinaban perfectamente con mis adornos plateados, al igual que con el vestido esmeralda.

\- Pero mira qué guapa está mi niña – vino a abrazarme.

\- Papá para, me voy a sonrojar.

Empezamos a dar vueltas por el salón mientras este se iba llenando.

Conocía a la mayoría de personas, aunque solo fuera de vista.

\- Lucius, cuanto tiempo, veo que te sigue gustando lo extravagante – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

\- Oh, Severus, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? -estrecharon las manos - De todas las veces que te he invitado esta es la primera a la que vienes.

\- Hmp -el hombre misterioso se encogió de hombros – hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos – hizo una pausa y me miró -. Eres Lyra, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, señor - asentí tímidamente.

El señor se agachó de rodillas y puso una mano enfrente. Indecisa, coloqué la mía sobre la suya y seguidamente, el besó con cuidado el dorso. Luego se levantó.

\- Esta pequeña ha crecido mucho – dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que hace cinco años que no nos vemos sí. Cariño, – me miró mi padre con dulzura – el señor Snape es profesor en el colegio de Hogwarts.

\- Encantada, señor – hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- El honor es mío – me sonrió.

Cuando el hombre se marchó me giré hacia mi padre.

\- ¿No es demasiado joven para ser profesor?

\- Sí, lo es – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos mirábamos como se marchaba.

Al rato, después de la cena, los adultos empezaron a bailar y me quedé en un rincón jugando con mi hermano. Me di cuenta que el señor de antes estaba también apartado y con la mirada perdida. Parecía triste.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones sobre el fic**

Los capítulos irán evolucionando conforme a la edad, madurez y pensamientos de la protagonista, por lo que será normal que los primeros capítulos tengan un lenguaje menos cuidado y un aspecto un poco más inmaduro (como este).

Basado en la serie de libros de la famosa escritora británica JK Rowling, Harry Potter, por lo que no soy dueña de todo lo relacionado con ellas. Solo me limito a usar el material para disfrute común. Las imágenes que ponga en los capítulos tampoco serán mías (en principio).

Esto último no es aplicables a los personajes surgidos de mi imaginación y que poco a poco irán haciendo acto de presencia, tales como Lyra, Copeland, James o Nick.

Se que muchos estaréis cansados de leer cosas como estas... Pero es necesario.


	2. Hogwarts

Lyra Bella Malfoy, esa soy yo, la hija mayor de los Malfoy. Una chica educada con unos ideales firmes, que ha heredado las características de su padre, pero la elegancia de su madre; unos ojos grises, pelo rubio platino y tez pálida.

Este sería mi primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y me encontraba muy nerviosa.

Tras pasar por el muro que conducía al andén 9 de la estación King Cross me despedí de mis padres y subí al expreso en busca de un compartimento donde pasar el trayecto.

Me senté con dos chicos pelirrojos y pecosos muy simpáticos y traviesos y una chica agradable castaña y de ojos azules. Los chicos eran George y Fred Weasley y la chavala se llamaba Copeland Quinn.

\- ¿A qué casa creéis que iréis? – les pregunté.

\- Gryffindor –contestaron a la par los gemelos orgullosos.

\- Tsk, leones. ¿Y tú Copeland?

\- Creo que al igual que el resto de mi familia estaré en Slytherin.

\- Bien, al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme por estar sola.

\- ¿Y si te ponen en Gryffindor pequeña ratilla sangre limpia? – bromeó Fred.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme a mi rata?! – intenté seguirle el juego – Que mala es la envidia.

\- Este año estoy convencido de que Gryffindor ganará la Copa de las Casas este año – saltó con ánimo George de su asiento.

\- Eso ya lo veremos pelirrojo – añadió la castaña con cierto tono de rivalidad.

Al llegar a la estación un hombre enorme nos llamó y nos llevó hasta la escuela a través de un gran lago.

La escuela era un castillo enorme y precioso de piedra. En su interior nos recibió una mujer que resultó ser la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y la profesora de Transformaciones. Luego fuimos al gran comedor, donde después de que el sombrero seleccionador cantara una canción comenzaron a ser llamados todos los alumnos nuevos de primer curso.

Cuando mi nombre salió todo el mundo se quedó mirándome y caminé decidida hasta la silla donde estaba el sombrero parlante.

\- Oh, una Malfoy... sangre limpia, muy limpia... oh, también puedo ver algo especial en ti... tengo muy claro lo que hacer contigo, tan claro como el agua ... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Me fui hacia mi mesa mientras esta me aclamaba y aplaudía.

Al final los gemelos fueron a Gryffindor y Copeland quedó conmigo en Slytherin, solo seis personas fuimos colocadas en la casa de las serpientes.

Al terminar se presentaron los jefes de las casas: la Sra. McGonagall, como había dicho antes, era la encargada de Gryffindor, la Sra. Sprout de Hufflepuff y enseñaba herbología, el Sr. Flitwick de Ravenclaw y enseñaba encantamientos, y finalmente el Sr. Snape, el profesor de pociones al cual había visto anteriormente algunas veces con mi padre conversando.

Hubo un gran banquete esa noche donde conocí mejor a mis compañeros y luego los prefectos nos acompañaron hasta los aposentos, debajo del Lago Negro, el mismo por el que habíamos ingresado al castillo.

La contraseña para entrar en ellos sería α (alpha), aunque es cambiada cada varias semanas.

A la hora de distribuir los cuartos una persona tenía que quedarse con una habitación solo para él o ella. Rápidamente yo me propuse para ocupar ese puesto, ya que estaba acostumbrada a tener mi propia habitación espaciosa y a dormir tranquila, pues con alguien más al rededor nunca había podido conciliar el sueño.

Cuando entré en mi habitación para, en principio, los siete cursos del colegio, vi allí mis pertenecías y Norm, mi Kneazle, a los pies de mi cama.

Al contrario que los demás de su especie, Norm era muy cariñoso y juguetón, pero mantenía el buen sentido y la inteligencia que los caracteriza.

Antes de irme a dormir preparé las cosas para las clases del día siguiente y pasé in buen rato en la sala común hablando con Copeland u otras personas.

La cama era realmente cómoda, pues me la esperaba más dura por alguna razón desconocida. Esa noche Norm se acurrucó a mi lado y durmió conmigo.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, me di una ducha y me coloqué con pereza el uniforme con el bordado de mi casa.

Mientras iba por los pasillos con Copeland hasta la primera clase, la de Herbología, nos encontramos con los gemelos Weasley lleno de energía y con ganas de hacer bromas.

\- Hey Malfoy, al final caíste en Slytherin, ¿eh? – vino Fred con cierto tono de superioridad hacia mí.

\- Te lo dije, pero tú no me hiciste caso cabeza hueca.

\- ¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca, serpiente apestosa?

\- A quien va a ser león idiota.

\- Chicos creo que deberían calmarse – propuso mi amiga.

\- Si, será lo mejor – añadió George al ver que estábamos levantando demasiado escándalo.

En ese momento Fred y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reír puesto que al parecer solo nosotros dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que todo había sido una pequeña broma.

Con Gryffindor solo compartíamos Herbología, Encantamientos, Transfiguración, Pociones y Vuelo.

Las clases fueron pasando, cada una más interesante y más pesada que la anterior, hasta que llegó la última clase de la mañana, Pociones.

Me senté al final de la clase junto con Copeland y detrás de los que tenía el presentimiento que me perseguirían todos los años de colegio, los hermanos Weasley.

El jefe de nuestra casa entró con elegancia en la sala haciéndonos callar y que se formara un incómodo silencio.

Era un hombre alto, con un pelo negro largo por los hombros y, al contrario que mi querido padre, con aspecto un poco grasiento. Sus ojos negros infundían miedo y su expresión seria y la complejidad de su vestimenta infundían respeto, aunque su nariz gaducha hacía gracia y hacía que su apariencia cambiara bastante, puesto que sus demás rasgos eran sutiles y bellos.

Parecía muy diferente de las anteriores veces que lo había visto con mi padre. Solía ser más alegre, aunque sin dejar de ser serio, y su expresión era más amable y educada, su mirada en ese momento despedía un poco de odio.

\- No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, son sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar – se dirigió a nosotros con cierta repulsión en su voz y un tono de... ¿súplica?

Comenzamos con unas instrucciones y una poción sencilla, pero la mayoría solo consiguió fracasar. Al acercarse hacía donde estábamos nosotros calificó primero la de los gemelos, que se ganaron un buen golpe cada uno por no seguir ninguno de los pasos y estar haciendo el tonto. Ante esa acción no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- ¿A qué viene esa risa señorita Malfoy? – me miró de reojo.

\- A nada señor, lo siento mucho.

\- Oh, ¿la pequeña serpiente no se quiere meter en problemas? – saltó por lo bajo Fred.

\- Cállese Weasley y haga lo que le he mandado y esta vez bien a no ser que quiera que le reste puntos a su casa.

\- ¡A sus órdenes señor! – Fred se volvió y se concentró en su poción con su hermano.

\- Bueno, veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo mientras nos miraba a las dos con esos ojos fríos negros.

La examinó y vio que funcionaba a la perfección y tenía todas las características requeridas.

\- Al menos, algunas personas saben lo que están haciendo, sigan así – me miró por un segundo y luego se marchó.

Después del almuerzo y de un pequeño descanso fuimos al campo de quidditch para practicar el vuelo con escoba.

Cada vez que alguien se caía de la escoba no podía evitar reírme, para mí montar era tan fácil y normal como respirar, desde que tenía uso de conciencia la usaba y me encantaba echar carreras con mi padre y mi hermano.

A mitad de la clase un chico de Gryffindor se cayó de una buena altura y se dislocó el hombro.

\- ¡Reunidos! – gritó la señora Hoch como si fuéramos un rebaño de cualquier criatura domesticable – Voy a llevar al señor Lee a la enfermería, que NADIE vuele mientras que yo estoy. No creo que tarde, pero estad quietos y tampoco quiero peleas.

Cuando ya no se veía todo el mundo se puso a armar escándalo y Fred se acercó a mí con la típica sonrisa tonta que pone cuando va a gastar una broma.

\- Eh Malfoy, ¿es la primera vez que montas? Porque pareces un bebe con un nuevo juguete.

\- Para nada, además soy mejor de lo que te puedas imaginar montando en ella.

\- ¿Eso es un reto?

\- Podría ser – dije montándome en la escoba.

\- ¿Cuáles son las reglas? – se colocó sobre la suya.

\- El primero que de cinco vueltas completas al campo por fuera gana, y sin hacer trampa.

Con la atención de todo el mundo sobre nosotros comenzamos nuestra tonta competición. Cómo sabía que le iba a ganar le dejé algunos segundos de ventaja y antes de que pestañeara ya lo había superado.

Iba por la cuarta vuelta y Fred me había alcanzado de manera que iba a cinco metros detrás de mí cuando una voz dijo "chicos parad, viene Snape", pero no nos detuvimos y seguimos nuestra carrera.

Le gané por muy poco y al descender y bajarme de la escoba le tendí la mano.

\- Bien hecho Weasley, quizás te subestimé demasiado.

\- No me lo has puesto fácil Malfoy – cogió mi mano y luego nos dimos un abrazo amistoso.

\- ¡Vosotros dos! – distinguí una voz familiar cuando me separé de Fred.

\- Creo que nos hemos metidos en problemas - le dije por lo bajo a mi amigo.

\- ¿Qué creéis que hacéis jugando con las escobas mientras la profesora no está? – Snape parecía muy enfadado – Castigados. Weasley cuando se acabe la clase y Malfoy después de cenar.

Perfecto, ya había metido la pata y en mi primer día. Después de cenar me dirigí al frío salón de pociones, según Fred a él le hizo ordenar la mitad de la despensa sin magia por lo cual me suponía que a mí me tocaría la parte restante.

Entré en la habitación y vi al profesor entretenido leyendo un libro.

\- Con permiso señor – dije para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

\- Oh, ya está aquí. Bueno, tendrá que ...

No pudo terminar ya que un hombre entró en la habitación.


	3. ¿Castigo?

Al darme la vuelta vi a un señor mayor con un largo pelo y barba blancos. El hombre llevaba unas gafas de media luna que se apoyaba grácilmente sobre su nariz.

Lo reconocí al momento, era el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oh, la señorita Malfoy, no sé qué le traía por aquí, pero tendrá que disculparme a mí y al señor Snape. Tenemos cosas que hablar.

\- Ella está castigada, señor – espetó el pelinegro mirando al mayor intrigado.

\- ¿Castigada? ¿Su primer día de clase? – me sentí mal por las palabras que aquel respetable señor, el cuál mí padre odiaba, dirigió hacia mí – Bueno, seguro que habría alguna buena razón para hacer lo que quiera que hizo. Ella es una persona inteligente y no haría nada peligroso a la primera o al menos no haría nada sin saber lo que hacía, ¿verdad Lyra? – el director me guiñó un ojo.

\- Claro señor – me apresuré en decir.

\- Váyase Malfoy, el castigo será suspendido.

Mientras iba saliendo del aula sentía la mirada de odio de Snape sobre mi espalda y veía al director sonriéndome dulcemente.

\- Que tenga una buena noche – logré escuchar al director y entonces me volví.

\- Que tengan una buena noche igualmente señor director – y junto con una de mis mejores sonrisas me volví hacia aquel hombre que me había intentado fulminar con su mirada hace unos segundos –, y a usted tambien profesor Snape – me despedí.

Caminé hasta la sola común de Slytherin. Era tan hermosa, adornada con verdes y plateados para darle vida a las frías paredes de piedra alumbradas por poca luz a la que siempre he estado acostumbrada.

Intenté localizar con la mirada a Cope, pero no tuve éxito. Supuse que ella se habría ido ya a su cuarto así que decidí no molestarla e irme al mío.

Al entrar en el cuarto Norm vino hacia mí y cayó sobre mis pies maullando. Cogí algo de ropa y tomé un relajante baño.

Al salir del cuarto de baño y secarme el pelo jugué un rato con mi hermoso compañero para luego irme a dormir.

Al día siguiente tenía la mala suerte de volver a tener pociones. Esa vez no me pude escapar del castigo del día anterior y me tocaría, otra vez, después de cenar.

\- Lo siento, fue mi culpa por retarte – era la quinta vez que Fred se disculpaba en lo que llevaba de día y no era ni media mañana.

\- No fue tu culpa, además no es que sea tonta, sabía los riesgos y acepté por voluntad propia.

\- Estabas tan hermosa volando con la escoba que hasta parecías un ángel – Cope no había salido del trance y solo sabía hablarme de lo bien que volaba.

\- Bueno, es algo que llevo interiorizado y es tan natural como respirar, además Cope – me agarré de su brazo –, tú también vuelas muy bien, no me digas ahora que era tu primera vez.

\- Pues claro que no.

\- Pues lo mismo conmigo, la práctica lo es todo. Aunque el talento y la sangre también influye – pensé.

El día paso más rápido de lo que esperaba y la noche cayó sin que me diera cuenta. Cené despacio, tomándome mi tiempo y cuando ya no pude atrasar más la hora de comienzo del castigo me dirigí perezosamente al salón.

Entré y no parecía haber nadie.

\- ¿Hola?

En ese momento escuché el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose. Y al momento Snape salió cubriéndose la mano y con una mueca de dolor.

\- Veo que ya está aquí. Bueno, pues...

\- ¿Se ha cortado señor?

\- No le importa. Como iba diciendo...

\- Pero, no me gustaría que se desangrara, deje que al menos le detenga el sangrado.

\- Está bien.

Hice que se sentara y apreté una cinta bajo la muñeca para evitar que pasara mucha sangre, limpié la sangre y luego la cerré con magia hasta que solo hubo una delgada línea un poco rosada.

Al acabar, desaté la cinta de su delgado pero fuerte brazo.

\- Listo –le dediqué una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, creo que ya puede irse.

\- Pero y el... - no querría tener el castigo, pero sería peor dejarlo para más tarde.

\- ¿El castigo? ¿Yo no recuerdo haberle puesto ningún castigo? – sonrió y puso una mano sobre mi pelo y lo alborotó un poco – Váyase antes de que cambie de opinan Malfoy.

\- Tengo nombre – le reproché antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Adiós Lyra, pero vete ya – me hecho a patadas con sus palabras.

Me sentía bien por haberlo escuchado decir mi nombre y un momento... ¿me tuteó?

Esa noche me quedé en la sala común haciendo tonterías con Cope y jugando con Norm hasta la media noche.

Las semanas pasaron, las clases más o menos siguieron su ritmo y fueron normales, los primeros exámenes fueron bastante raros, pues era la primera vez que hacía uno y no sabía muy bien cómo iban, pero conseguí seguí sacar buenas notas y mantener el nombre de mi familia alto.

Fred y George siempre se estaban metiendo en líos y de vez en cuando yo acababa de por medio, pero mágicamente me salvaba.

No era un secreto que me llevaba mejor con Fred que con George, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, pero Cope era justamente al revés que yo y me parecía que había algo más escondido y que ella no me contaba.

Quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad y esa noche no podía dormir, así que con cuidado me arreglé un poco, ya que no era plan de estar en pijama y salí de la habitación con cuidado.

No sabía exactamente a donde ir, solo quería despejarme un poco y estirar las piernas. Decidí ir al primer lugar en el que estuve cuando llegué, el lago negro.

Por el camino tuve que esquivar a la señora Norris, el gato de Filch, y a su dueño.

Llegué al lago y me tumbé sobre el césped mientras la brisa me daba en la cara y contemplaba las estrellas.

Estuve como una media hora en esa posición y cuando me dispuse a levantarme y volver a la habitación cuando...

\- Ahora sí que te has metido en un gran problema Lyra – oh no, era Snape.

\- Esto... yo...

Mi cabeza pensaba lo más rápido que podía, pero no se me ocurría nada.

\- Te he estado perdonando demasiado todas las veces anteriores dejándolas pasar, pero esto es demasiado. Mereces un buen castigo.

\- Pero... - intenté reprochar.

\- Sin peros, sígueme.

Con sigilo y sin hacer ruido llegamos hasta su despacho en las mazmorras.

\- ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo fuera a estas horas?

\- Yo... - no sabía que contestar – había escuchado algo por los pasillos y la voz me llevó hacia allí.

\- Es la mentira más mala que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

\- Yo... Lo siento mucho, solo quería despejarme un poco, últimamente no me encuentro demasiado bien y pensé que al mirar al cielo despejado al aire libre me aliviaría – por un momento dudó de si mi mentira ingeniada era real.

\- Tienes suerte de que no le vaya a decir nada al director. Agh, ¿por qué tienes que meterte en tantos problemas? ¿Por qué tienes que parecerte más a tu padre que a tu madre?

\- Perdone... ¿qué?

\- Solo estaba pensando en voz alta. El caso, sigo pensando un castigo, no se escapará.

\- ¿Por qué... a veces me tutea y otras no? – su cara en ese momento parecía un poema, pero seguía manteniendo la seriedad.

\- Bueno, usted me lo podio, aunque en ocasiones la situación no lo precisa. Pero como prefiera que le diga.

\- Prefiero que... me llames por mi nombre... - me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.

\- Pues entonces Lyra, tendrás que ordenar, sin magia por supuesto, mi almacén privado de pociones.

\- Está bien profesor Snape.

\- Y ten cuidado, algunas son muy valiosas y raras.

\- Entendido.

\- Y hasta que no acabes no podrás irte.

Asentí y él me guio hasta una pequeña despensa, aunque el salón en todo su alrededor estaba adornado con pequeños frascos de cosas raras en su interior.

La despensa contaba con cientos de frascos y papeles con recetas, cada cuales más raros que los anteriores.

\- Coloca los especímenes por orden de potencia y archiva la información también por orden.

Tardé una hora entera en aclararme con tantos papeles y leerlos por encima y la siguiente hora me la pasé ordenando la mitad de las cosas. Poco a poco fui colocando hasta que solo me quedaba la última balda y la más alta.

Con cuidado fui cogiendo pociones y con ayuda de una pequeña silla que había en una esquina subí los frascos a sus respectivos lugares.

El cansancio y el sueño se iban apoderando de mí, pero debía terminar ya que solo me quedaban cinco objetos.

Al bajar a por ellos mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y el control sobre sí mismo haciendo que callera hacia atrás, así que me conciencié del golpe que iba a darme. Golpe que nunca llegó.

Segundos después me encontraba confortable, pero no llegaba a entender nada de lo que había pasado pues estaba un poco mareada. Noté algo en mi espalda y un aroma reconfortante, luego estaba sobre algo blando y el frio me recorrió por un momento.

Abrí los ojos y vi un techo de piedra. Salté de donde estaba y divisé un dormitorio oscuro, aunque extrañamente agradable y cálido.

\- Al fin despiertas, has estado dos horas dormida y quedan unas tres para el desayuno – la voz de Snape sonó cercana y luego apareció en la habitación.


	4. Descanso

\- No me lo creo, ¿de veras me quedé dormida?

\- Como una marmota.

\- Y no terminé de colocar las cosas – miré hacia abajo donde una manta de pelo y muy calentita aún cubría mis piernas.

\- Bueno, yo no diría eso, te quedaban dos o tres y los dejaste colocados para nada más subirlos.

\- Pero aun así...

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Espero que te haya servido de lección y no te metas en más líos, o al menos que no te metas en tantos.

\- Intentaré no hacerlo. Creo que debería volver entonces a mi cuarto.

Por lo que yo sabía, estaba en su dormitorio y para ser más exactos sobre su cama. La cosa no podía ser más malinterpretable.

Él no me quitaba ojo de encima, así que miré hacia otro lado mientras apartaba la suave manta y me levantaba de la cama, lo cual me costó mucho. Alisé mi camisa un poco arrugada, bajé mi falda y subí mis calcetines.

Di un primer paso y me mareé un poco, di un segundo con trabajo y al tercero ya me tambaleé hasta el punto de casi caerme.

Él se acercó a mí, se puso a mi lado y colocó una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi brazo para ayudarme a recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos con preocupación.

\- Creo que está claro que no mucho – reí por lo bajo.

\- Será mejor que te acompañe a la enfermería, vaya a ser que te caigas.

Se dispuso a andar esperando que fuera a su lado, pero en vez de eso le agarré de la manga para detenerlo antes de que avanzara más.

\- No, a estas horas solo demostrará que salí y rompí las reglas, me podría caer una buena.

\- No te preocupes por eso, venga, estás mal – hizo gesto de ponerse en marcha, pero lo volví a detener.

\- Me importa demasiado que mi expediente esté bien como para echarlo a perder por un pequeño contratiempo. Al fin y al cabo, soy una Malfoy, no se podría esperar menos de mí.

\- Entonces haz el favor de sentarte o descansar en algún lado.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas tan bien? Digo, ¿por qué le importo? A cualquier otro lo hubieras dejado muriéndose en medio del pasillo.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé, mierda Sev piensa algo rápido. Tu padre me pidió que mantuviera un ojo sobre ti y eso hago.

\- Eso tiene mucho sentido - me senté sobre la cama –. ¿Esta es tu cama?

\- Hmp – asintió inconscientemente.

Un silencio incomodó se formó entre los dos y duró lo que parecieron ser horas y que, probablemente, fueran escasos minutos.

\- Duerme un poco, mañana a primera hora iras a la enfermería sin rechistar – dicho esto salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Me tumbé en aquella confortable cama y cubrí mi cuerpo con la misma suave y caliente sábana que él había puesto antes sobre mí. Había un aroma en la habitación que no lograba identificar, pero me relajaba. ¿Así olería Snape? Me quedé dormida en escasos minutos.

Al despertarme en la fría pero confortable habitación saqué mi preciosa varita del bolsillo mágico de mi falda, esta era de 12 pulgadas y media, un poco elástica, de madera de sicomoro y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón.

Murmuré por lo bajo "Lumos" y alumbré la habitación que estaba más oscura. Dejé la barita en la mesilla de noche de Snape y puse mi mano sobre mi frente. Tendría unos 39º de fiebre y además me encontraba mal.

Con un poco de dificultad intenté aclarar mi garganta, tarareando y cantando el primer estribillo de una canción muggle que se llamaba "The Son of the Silence".

Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence.

Me encantaba la música muggle, era lo único bueno de ellos, por lo demás eran unos idiotas que se dejaban controlar por nosotros.

Cuando terminé de cantar el último verso entró el profesor de pociones en la habitación como si fuera un murciélago.

\- Veo que se ha despertado y que está bien, así que levante el culo de mi cama y vaya a prepararse para sus clases de la mañana.

\- Creo que tengo fiebre... – susurré y él se acercó a mí preocupado.

\- Puedo... - extendió su mano y la puso cerca de mi cabeza.

\- Hmp – asentí con voz ronca.

Acercó su mano y la apoyó sobre mi frente. Tras unos segundos, pasó su mano detrás de mi cabeza la levantó un poco y colocó sus labios sobre mi frente tal y como lo hacía mi madre cuando enfermera, lo que era muy frecuente.

Sabía que ese gesto se hacía porque los labios son la parte más sensible al calor, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera él provocó que se me subieran todos los colores.

\- Yo diría que tienes unos 38ºC. Venga, que te acompaño a la enfermería.

\- No quiero ir, prefiero quedarme en mi cuarto.

\- La señora Pomfrey te cuidará como es debido.

\- No necesito cuidados, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

\- Si no vas no tendré más remedio que dejarte marchar a tu habitación, pero ten por seguro que justamente después le mandaré una carta a tu padre pidiéndole que se presente aquí y monte un numerito de los suyos.

\- No por favor, todo menos eso.

Aún me acordaba del último escándalo que montó cuando se calló mi hermano Draco y se clavó una astilla en la palma de la mano.

Pasé varios días en la enfermería, en contra de mi voluntad y obligada por Snape, al cuidado de madame Pomfrey. Siendo sincera, me sorprendió lo buena que era haciendo su trabajo y lo amable que era con todo el mundo.

Para el último día de clase ya estaba como nueva y pasé toda la tarde con Fred, George, que nunca se separaba de su hermano, y Copeland quien estaba muy emocionada por verme tan bien, ya que cuando vino a verme a la enfermería estaba medio muerta.

Fue una tarde de risas, pero también de descubrimientos. Los pelirrojos habían sacado del despacho de Filch un objeto llamado mapa del merodeador, este se abría si decías una "contraseña". Mostraba las posiciones de todos los profesores y problemas que te puedes encontrar en el castillo si quieres hacer cualquier travesura.

Mis ojos directamente buscaron un nombre que empezaba por S, al igual que su apellido. El mapa mostraba que como de costumbre ese hombre estaba en las mazmorras.

Antes de la cena invité a Cope a mi habitación y le conté todo lo que pasó esa noche desde que salí de mi habitación a media noche hasta que fui chantajeada para ir a la enfermería.

\- Tienes un gran problema – sentencio mi amiga –, aunque también una gran ventaja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - ladeé mi cabeza como gesto de incertidumbre.

\- Tienes la protección de Snape si te metes en cualquier lio, además eres su favorita.

\- Eso es porque es amigo de mi padre y no quiere quedar mal con él.

\- No me creo eso y aun que fuera así eres la única persona de la escuela con a la que no insulta y ese hombre no puede vivir sin insultar a todo el mundo que conozca.

\- Puede ser, pero tampoco es tan malo.

\- Es el más odiado de la escuela.

\- Es el jefe de nuestra casa y nunca nos resta puntos, es más siempre nos da ventaja quitando puntos a otras casas.

\- Como tú digas, de todas maneras, no conseguiré que entres en razón.

Hubo un gran banquete esa noche, con muchas decoraciones y dulces Navideños para despedir el primer trimestre del cuso y el comienzo de las vacaciones.

Al día siguiente salimos corriendo del castillo dirección a la estación de Hogsmade, donde cogeríamos el expreso hasta King's Cross.

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido en el tren con mis amigos y la despedida me sabio a poco, aunque sabía que los vería en algo así como dos semanas.

Nada más bajar del tren fui corriendo a abrazar a mi padre que me recibió con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Luego saludé a mi madre y por último por poco asfixio al enano de Draco.

Nuestra casa era tan fría como la recordaba, pero no pude evitar sentirme arropada por una cálida y confortable sensación familiar y hogareña.

Las vacaciones pintaban bien, cenas en familia, fiestas a las que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarme, jugar con mi hermano con la nieve que caería en el jardín como todos los años ... Una Navidad normal para una familia normal, o eso pensé.

El único momento de paz fue Nochebuena, Navidad y Año Nuevo, donde mi padre me regaló una capa de invisibilidad cubierta de un suave pelaje de demiguise y hubo una gran fiesta en la mansión donde vinieron varios de mis compañeros de Slytherin. Los demás días mis padres estaban ocupados trabajando en cosas del ministerio.

El último día de las vacaciones, mi padre me llamó a su estudio. Fui con miedo al no saber de lo que querría hablar conmigo, quizás el idiota peligrasiento de Snape habría dicho algo sobre mis múltiples incidentes.

\- Padre, - llamé a la puerta con delicadeza – ¿puedo pasar?

\- Por supuesto princesa.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré al gran Lucius sentado en su majestuoso asiento detrás de su enorme y cargado escritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Querías verme?

\- Si, ya sé que tus notas son excelentes, pero aun así me preocupaba que te estuviera pasando algo y le he preguntado a Severus.

\- ¿Sev... quién? – al segundo se me iluminó el cerebro - Ah, sí, el profesor Snape. Perdona por la interrupción, continúa.

\- El caso, me ha dicho que aparte de tus buenas notas tienes un comportamiento ejemplar digno de tu apellido. Así que, como no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo estas navidades juntos ¿qué te parece que este verano vayamos a donde tú quieras?

\- ¡Me encanta la idea! Vámonos a Amsterdam, o a Grecia, o a Italia.

\- Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, aprovecha. Eso era todo, ahora ve a prepararte que esta tarde saldremos.

\- Está bien papa.

\- Por cierto, una duda existencial – dijo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta - ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?

\- Mmm... no sé, déjame pensar... -intenté parecer que no lo sabía, pero estaba totalmente segura de cual era – definitivamente... pociones – sonreí y salí del despacho.

Pasamos la tarde en noseque celebración del Ministerio de Magia, pero al menos pude pasar un rato con mis padres e incluso mi padre se atrevió a bailar conmigo después de hacerlo con mi madre. En conclusión, fue un día que no se me olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente me encontré a mí misma haciendo mi maleta a última hora para volver al colegio. Tardé poco tiempo ya que Dobby me ayudó a hacerla.

Antes de cruzar el muro de la estación miré a mi padre.

\- Al final me he decidido por Sicilia.

\- Pues entonces iremos allí este verano – me guiñó el ojo derecho mi padre y me giré con la intención de irme.

\- Que buen gusto tiene mi niña – escuché decir a mi madre antes de que atravesara el muro.

Caminé hasta el andén y saqué mi billete de mi bolsillo antes de subir al tren.

\- ¡Lyra! – una voz familiar sonó en mi oído.


	5. Vacaciones

Noté unas manos sobre mi cintura que me sostenían fuertemente y unos brazos que me alzaban.

-¡Fred! – gritó a una mujer enfadada a lo lejos - ¿Qué modales son esos? Baja a la muchacha inmediatamente.

-Está bien mamá… - noté como mis pies comenzaban a tocar el suelo.

Me giré para poder encontrarme con mi amigo al cual abracé hasta el punto de dejarlo sin respiración y luego le propicié un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Augh – se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Te pasa por meterme esos sustos. – le miré con aire de superioridad - ¿Y tu hermano?

-Supongo que dentro con su "novia" Copeland.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Aún no lo han reconocido, pero todos sabemos que hay algo entre los dos.

-Oh, tú debes de ser Lyra, encantada – escuché la misma voz que antes, a la que Fred había llamado mamá.

Me giré para encontrarme con una mujer bajita, un poco entrada en carnes, de pelo rojo como los gemelos y ojos marrones. Era un poco más mayor que mi madre, pero no sabía decir cuánto, quizás unos 5 años.

-Igualmente, señora Weasley, es todo un gusto.

-Cariño llámame Molly.

Odiaba el pronunciar el apellido Weasley con toda mi alma. No es que tuviera nada en contra de los miembros de la familia, pero me habían inculcado desde pequeña que eran unos verdaderos traidores a la sangre.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu apellido? Ni Fred ni George me lo dijeron.

-Soy Lyra Malfoy – la mujer abrió los ojos y se quedó blanca por un segundo, el ambiente se tensó.

-Ly, vamos ya dentro – mi amigo rompió aquel ambiente tan incómodo.

-Claro. Un placer, señora… digo Molly – me autocorregí.

Fuimos juntos por todo el tren mientras hacíamos bromas y buscábamos el vagón donde estaban nuestros amigos y hermano en el caso de Fred. Durante el trayecto saqué a Norm y lo acurruqué entre mis piernas para que durmiera cómodamente.

Cuando llegamos era por la tarde y fuimos en carruaje hasta el castillo donde solo tuvimos tiempo de colocar nuestras cosas y alistarnos para la cena.

Como mi habitación estaba sola y solo entrarían los elfos a limpiar dejé varias cosas y solo tomé las de valor y algunas otras.

Cuando entré en el salón lo primero que hicieron mis ojos inconscientemente fue mirar al hueco que había entre la mesa de profesores y que no se llenó en toda la noche. Ese hueco pertenecía a aquel que me había hecho quedar mejor de lo que me merecía.

En mi mesa de Slytherin me senté al lado de Cope, pero a la vez cerca de los chicos que había conocido esa Navidad en mi casa.

Los chicos eran tres cursos mayores, pero extrañamente tenía la misma edad que ellos, 14 años. Al cumplir años después de septiembre, concretamente el 31 de octubre, se tarda un año más en entrar en la escuela, pero yo por problemas de salud y otros que desconocía había tardado dos años más que los demás en entrar.

Esa noche dormí perfectamente, rodeada por el susurro del agua del lago que relajaba hasta puntos inimaginables.

Al día siguiente tuvimos pociones a última hora de la mañana y me quede a posta la última recogiendo para hablar con el profesor Snape.

-Ve adelantándote tú, Cope, yo iré ahora, no hace falta que me esperes.

-Está bien pero no tardes, ¿eh?

-Tranquila.

Salió del aula y me dirigí a la mesa de Snape, en la cual me quedé parada delante hasta que se dignó a hablarme.

-¿Qué quieres? – logró pronunciar mientras seguía leyendo sus cosas.

-Darle las gracias – alzó su vista de los papeles y libros para mirarme con una expresión extrañada.

-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber.

-Por no decirle a mi padre nada sobre todos los líos en los que me podría haber metido de no ser por usted y por inventarse halagos que ambos sabemos que no me corresponden – creo que tras mis palabras se formó una instantánea y fugaz media sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo no quería meterme en líos. – volvió a sus papeles – Espero que no tenga que volver a castigarte el primer día del semestre.

-No, señor.

Me puse rígida y firme con un brazo en la frente, tal y como hacían algunos muggles ante sus superiores.

-Deja de hacer tonterías o te quedarás sin comer – dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas y negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor – di media vuelta y me marché riendo hasta el comedor, había conseguido hacer reír al murciélago de las mazmorras.

Los días pasaban y los problemas me buscaban a mí. Suponía que eso me pasaba por juntarme tanto con el dúo dinámico de pelirrojos de Gryffindor, aunque sobre todo con Fred. Pero de todos los líos en los que me metía conseguía escaparme gracias a mi queridísimo jefe de casa.

Durante el primer también estuve siguiéndole la corriente a uno de los chicos de tercero de Slytherin que había conocido esas Navidades y que estaba tonteando conmigo, aunque desde el principio le dejé claro que no quería nada más que una amistad. Al final del semestre se había convertido en un gran apoyo para mí.

El chaval se llamaba James Shafiq era golpeador en equipo de quiddich, agradable y bastante atractivo, para que mentir; tenía a medio colegio detrás de él. Aunque no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él ya que desde que Snape siempre lo estaba castigando por cualquier tontería.

Todo el mundo parecía loco por el quiddich ese año y no me extrañaba, nuestro equipo iba en cabeza, pero los demás rivales eran muy fuertes. Personalmente, me gustaba mucho ese deporte y era relativamente buena, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir una snich dorada.

Si pudiera llevaría mi escoba conmigo a todas partes, esa sensación del viento en mi cara, la adrenalina del momento, la sensación de libertad abrazándote… toda una aventura.

Ganamos sin mucho esfuerzo la Copa de las Casas con una ventaja muy aparente y las ansiadas vacaciones de verano llegaron, prometí mantenerme en contacto con mi queridísima Copeland, James y, en la medida que pudiera, con mis pelirrojillos.

-No te olvides de enviarme, aunque sea una lechuza a la semana desde Italia – me recordó Cope, sacándome de mis pensamientos,

-Si, tranquila.

-Y ya de paso búscame un italiano para mí.

-Uf, eso ya es exigir mucho, ¿no crees?

-Tú tienes a James Shafiq a tus pies, una de las veintiocho familias sangre puras más ricas del mundo.

-Bueno, yo también formo parte de una de esas familias. Además, sabes que a mí no me interesa James.

-¿Y entonces en quien estás interesada?

-En nadie.

-¿En nadie? ¿Seguro? ¿O es que te da miedo reconocerlo? Piénsalo, te estás mintiendo a ti misma.

-¿De qué hablas? Bueno y tú con George ¿qué?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿George?… – se ruborizó – No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Pero si te has puesto roja como un tomate, ¿cómo no vas a saber de qué hablo?

-Está bien, tú ganas. Creo que hay algo, que los dos sentimos lo mismo, pero ninguno nos atrevemos a dar el primer paso.

-Pues si ninguno se atreve lo tenéis chungo, a no ser que quieras que te ayude, pero lo mejor es que las cosas salgan naturales.

-De momento va bien y tampoco es que seamos muy mayores, quiero ver cómo va evolucionando.

-Chica lista. Ains – la abracé con fuerza –, mi niña, como te voy a extrañar.

El ambiente de Italia era totalmente diferente al de Gran Bretaña. Se respiraba mar en su atmósfera, hacía más calor, estaba siempre soleado. En definitiva, uno de los mejores destinos para ir de vacaciones.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien preciosa? – se me acercó mi padre tras haber salido del mar, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y solo con un bañador verde, dejando al descubierto su buen cuerpo.

-Mucho – le sonreí y me levanté de la arena, donde estaba sentada.

-¿Te atreves a montarte en la tabla de surf conmigo? – me guiñó un ojo.

-Esperaba que me lo preguntaras – salté a sus brazos y me cogió.

-Antes – me miró a los ojos – cuando eras más pequeña y me costaba menos cogerte. – apartó mi flequillo y besó mi frente – Te quiero pequeña.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña y yo también te quiero papá, le devolví el beso, pero en la mejilla.

-Tú siempre serás mi pequeña princesa y no dejaré que ningún príncipe te secuestre de mis brazos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado sobreprotector?

-No, pero no eres la primera persona que me lo ha dicho – miró hacia donde estaba mi madre con mi hermano-. Solo era una broma, pero ya que ha salido el tema… ¿Existe un príncipe?

-No, aunque muchos lo han intentado.

-Oh, mi niña es una rompecorazones tal y como lo era su padre. Cuando tengas un príncipe asegúrate de que es el correcto antes de presentármelo, ¿eh?

-Por supuesto, pero será difícil encontrar a alguien que superé a mi padre – miré a sus preciosos ojos grises.

-Que palabras tan halagadoras de mi hija, tan bella como su preciosa madre.

-Y tiene que quererme tanto como tú quieres a mamá – agregué seria.

-Eso ya son palabras mayores, no hay palabras suficientes para describir cuanto quiero a Cissy – miró hacia mi madre con mucha calidez y amor en sus ojos y mientras sonreía.

Surfear con mi padre era una de mis actividades favoritas desde las primeras vacaciones después de que desapareciera de mi vida aquel hombre de imagen borrosa que después supe que era un ser llamado Voldemort que puso el mundo mágico patas arriba dividiendo a la sociedad en dos bandos.

Luego de eso pasé toda la tarde con mi hermano jugando en la playa al voleibol y dentro en el agua. Tenía una relación muy especial con ese pequeño al cual le sacaba cinco años.

Acabamos sentados en la playa mirando la puesta de sol con nuestros padres a algunos metros detrás nuestras.

-Ly – me llamó mi hermano – te voy a echar de menos cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, tendrás toda la atención sobre ti y dentro de un año también asistirás.

-¿Estaré en Slytherin contigo?

-Por supuesto, ni lo dudes. El sombrero seleccionador te pondrá allí sin pensarlo dos veces – le desordené en pelo rubio con cariño.

Cenamos en un buen restaurante y nos hartamos de pasta, pizza, canelones, arancini, lassaña, tortelinni, picolinni y distintas variedades de queso.

Esas vacaciones pintaban bien y sería una buena forma de distracción para que no pensara en mi próximo año en el colegio, el cual se acercaba cada vez más.


	6. Errores

Hogwarts me esperaba para comenzar el segundo año de escolarización. Iba a echar mucho de menos a mi familia y, sobre todo, después de ese fantástico viaje a Italia.

Llegué a la estación por aparición acompañada por mi padre. Le di un corto beso en los labios, tal y como solía hacer el conmigo cuando era pequeña y fui hasta el expreso decidida a buscar a mis amigos, a los que había visto entrar en el tren justo a mi llegada.

-Chicos – dije abriendo la puerta del pequeño apartamento del vagón –, ¿me habéis echado de menos?

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – respondió mi pelirrojo favorito.

-Que sorpresita, la niña de papa – atacó su hermano.

-Lyra, no les hagas caso a ese par de bobos – dijo mi mejor amiga mientras sus preciosos ojos azules se dirigían a los gemelos.

Acomodé mi equipaje para que no molestara y tomé el hueco que había al lado de la castaña y la abracé fuertemente.

-El verano te ha sentado bien pequeña – la miré de forma pícara –. Estás mucho más hermosa si eso es posible – me acerqué al oído y le susurré unas palabras –. Y más desarrollada, es imposible que el idiota que tienes en frente no se fije en tí – me aparté y le guiñe un ojo.

-Secretitos en reunión… - comenzó un chico.

-Es de mala educación – concluyó el otro.

-Se siente – interrumpí – cosas de chicas que vosotros no entenderíais.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade nos montamos en unos carros que nos condujeron hasta Hogwarts y luego entramos al comedor y nos separamos.

Nada más entrar mis ojos se depositaron en la mesa de profesores, para encontrarme con la penetrante mirada del jefe de mi casa y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo mientras que a la vez sentía una extraña sensación calidez.

Me senté al lado de James y Cope se sentó en el otro. Saludé al sangre pura con un besó en la mejilla y recibí un abrazo de su parte como saludo y respuesta.

-Me has dicho a mí que he cambiado, pero la que más ha cambiado eres tú – retomó el tema Cope.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Si sigo igual que siempre.

-Pues todo tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, hasta tu cara ha cambiado un poco, aunque tranquila, sigues teniendo aspecto de fantasma. ¿Algún día dejarás que el sol toque tu piel?

-Nunca, antes de muerta – solté una risilla –. No, es broma, es algo hereditario, mi familia es muy blanca.

-Los de alta cuna solemos ser extremadamente blancos ahora – intervino en la conversación James –, mientras más alto más blancos.

-Cállate y come guaperas, no querrás que tu perfecto cuerpo se eche a perder por no comer bien, ¿verdad? – insulté a su ego.

-Pelea de titanes – añadió la castaña.

Al día siguiente empezamos las clases. Ese día tenía herbología, transformación, DCAO e historia de la magia. Todas muy pesadas menos DCAO con un nuevo profesor, ya que la anterior profesora, Feliciy Gallagher, se había ido.

Después de clase y el almuerzo salí con James a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo, ya que Copeland tenía, supuestamente, cosas que hacer. Nos sentamos en frente del lago negro y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Copeland llevaba razón ayer, has cambiado mucho, ya no pareces una niña.

-Para tu información tengo la misma edad que tú y segundo lo que te dije ayer era verdad.

-¿El qué?

-Que eres un guaperas egocéntrico.

Tras estas palabras me tumbó contra el césped y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados de la risa y la respiración entrecortada, pero todo se detuvo de repente y sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla izquierda.

Abrí los ojos y encontré su rostro a escasos centímetro del mío. Antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos y rápidamente puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo aparte de mí con un esto brusco.

-Yo… esto… Lo siento, no fue mi intención… no es cierto, sí quería… no me malinterpretes… Argh – se sacudió el pelo con ambas manos -, lo hice sin pensar.

-James yo…

-Señor Shafiq, señorita Malfoy – un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar aquella pausada voz – las muestras de afecto en público no están permitidas en esta institución.

-Profesor – se volvió él hacia el profesional en pociones – esto...

-No he terminado. Detención para ambos esta noche. Usted – señaló al castaño – con Filch y usted – me miró con decepción – conmigo, espero que no se vuelva una costumbre.

El murciélago dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso firme, haciendo que su capa se moviera elegantemente.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota – se disculpó James.

-No te disculpes tonto. Me tengo que ir a ver a Norm, nos vemos.

Me levanté, le di un abrazo y salí de ahí camino a mi habitación, donde me puse a jugar un rato con Norm mientras tocaba un poco mi guitarra y cantaba algo.

Cené rápido y me levanté una de las primeras, lo cual no era común en mí, de la mesa de Slytherin del gran comedor.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

-Tengo castigo con Snape – suspiré –. Deséame suerte.

-Surte, la necesitaras. Luego me cuentas, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, pero tendrá que esperar a mañana.

Me encaminé hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaba su despacho y tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la habitación.

-Comes como si no hubiera un mañana, me ha costado trabajo no tener que hacerte esperar – la voz del pelinegro llegó como un curioso siseo a mis oídos.

-Si no como rápido la comida que han preparado los elfos con tanto cariño iría perdiendo poco a poco el sabor.

-Lo que tú digas, pero entra ya.

Pasó por mi lado como una flecha y entró en el despacho. Instintivamente lo seguí y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí silenciosamente.

-Toma asiento, me ayudarás a corregir los deberes de verano de algunos cursos.

-¿Deberes en verano de pociones? – pregunté mientras me acomodaba en una silla acolchonada y negra.

-Más bien un castigo, pero eso ahora no importa. Lyra, me ha decepcionado bastante tu comportamiento de hoy.

-¿El qué exactamente?

-Que te dejaras llevar sabiendo perfectamente las normas y lo estrictas que son en ese sentido. ¿No querías mantener tu expediente limpio?

-¿Dónde estaba usted cuando lo he apartado de mí casi instantáneamente? No es mi culpa que James se me hubiera echado encima. Claro que quiero mantener el expediente limpio, por algo no me meto en líos.

-Yo no diría eso, cualquiera que te escuche no se lo cree.

-Yo no los busco, ellos vienen a mí y por alguna extraña razón siempre acabo metidos en ellos.

-Siempre no, porque yo me encargo personalmente de sacarte ellos – notaba como su mirada penetraba.

-Lo sé – respondí apartando mi mirada –, pero ¿por qué? Y no diga que es por mi padre porque sé que no es verdad.

-Ni idea, pero ponte con este montón – me pasó un cuarto de los pergaminos.

Sin rechistar comencé a revisar los manuscritos de alumnos de, ahora, tercer curso. Los primeros me costaron bastante, pero a partir del quinto fui cogiendo soltura.

El ambiente estaba tenso y un silencio incómodo reinaba en la sala.

-Yo… - comencé, rompiendo el hielo – Siento haberlo decepcionado.

-Primero, déjate de tantas formalidades y segundo, sé que no fue tu culpa, lo vi todo.

-Está bien, gracias por comprenderlo.

-¿Y qué ganas con que yo piense eso?

-Nada, solo aclarar la verdad y que no haya malentendidos.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes una personalidad curiosa?

-N.. No – me sonrojé y volví a mi tarea.

-Ten cuidado. Hay muchos por el castillo como Shafiq que harían lo que sea para estar contigo o conseguir algo de ti.

-No te preocupes – una sonrisa brotó de mis labios y le guiñé un ojo –, se cuidarme sola.

-¿Qué dices? Si ni siquiera sabes hechizos de duelo. Los profesores de DCAO de esta escuela son penosos.

-Me han enseñado algunos en casa, pero no más de siete.

-Pues te deberían haber enseñado como mínimo diez. Basta de charla, te recuerdo que estás en un castigo.

-Para mí esto no es un castigo, me estoy divirtiendo.

-La próxima vez te enviaré con Filch a ti.

-¡No, no y no!… Quería decir… Este es un castigo horrible – había cierto tono sarcástico en mi voz –. Por favor mátame para que mi sufrimiento acabe o lánzame un imperdonable.

Tras esa última palabra él se tensó, puso un rostro más serio e inexpresivo de lo común y me agarró firmemente del brazo.

-No juegues con eso – apretó un poco el agarre. –, ¿entendido?

-Sí… - dije a la vez que tragaba saliva.

-Lo siento – soltó mi agarre – puede que me haya pasado un poco siendo severo.

-Eso es porque eres muy Severus – solté una pequeña carcajada – "Severo" de "Severus".


	7. ¿Snape o Filch?

En lugar de un sermón llegó hasta mis oídos una leve y dulce risilla. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré echado un poco sobre la mesa y con la cabeza cabizbaja, pero con una sonrisa visible en el rostro.

\- Definitivamente, el chiste más malo que he oído en mi vida. No vales para la comedia – seguía riéndose –, eso te pasa por juntarte con los Weasley – su tono volvió a ser frío y serio.

\- Yo... Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Fue muy maleducado por mi parte, mis más sinceras disculpas.

\- Tranquila, no me ha molestado – cogió su pluma y volvió a su trabajo –, pero ¿algún día acabarás tu castigo?

\- Lo terminé hace como un cuarto de hora.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí?

\- Hmp – me encogí de hombros –, ni yo lo sé, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

\- Anda vete antes de que se haga más tarde, no es seguro deambular por los pasillos de noche.

\- Pues acompáñeme.

\- Deja de llamarme de usted. Por cierto, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres una mocosa caprichosa y consentida? – preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Alguna que otra – sonreí y me levanté yo también.

Salimos de la habitación y el pasillo estaba ya oscuro, es decir, más que de costumbre. Snape susurró un leve "lumos" y de la punta de su varita surgió un pequeño haz de luz que iluminó el camino.

En total silencio llegamos hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Durante todo el camino me quedé mirando los rasgos de su aun joven rostro. Me despedí de él y entré a la sala común, no sin antes volver la mirada para verlo una última vez.

En la sala común estaban James y Copeland hablando. Al verlos me acerqué a ellos y los saludé.

\- ¿Qué tal tu castigo con Snape? – preguntó Cope.

\- Raramente, agradable. Solo he tenido que corregir unos 15 trabajos. ¿Y tú, James?

\- ¿Yo qué? – sonó como si estuviera en otra parte y acabara de volver.

\- Tu castigo – inquerí.

\- Ah, muy cansino, tener que ordenar todos sus documentos.

\- En conclusión – prosiguió Cope –, si alguna vez me castigan es mejor que sea con Snape que con Filch.

\- Que va, Snape es un demonio, un murciélago apestoso que no tiene otra cosa mejor que meterse con todo el que le rodea – soltó el sangrepura con cara de asco.

\- ¿Qué dices? Snape no es tan malo.

\- Pues no lo será contigo. Tengo que irme ya, nos vemos mañana – el chico recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué os castigaron? – me miró con una mirara acusatoria la morena

\- Con las tonterías James empezó a hacerme cosquillas y acabó besándome, aunque lo aparté al instante. Snape lo vio y nos castigó a ambos.

\- Al menos a ti te besan, a mí Rory no me hecha ni cuenta.

\- Sabes que James no me interesa y Rory no te quita ojo nunca.

Rory era el mote que le habíamos puesto a George para poder hablar delante de él o de cualquiera que lo conociera sin preocuparnos.

\- ¿Que pasó después de la cena? -inquirió Cope curiosa -. Estas demasiado feliz.

\- Te lo cuento si vamos a mi cuarto, aquí las paredes pueden tener oídos.

Asintió con la cabeza y nos encaminamos hacia mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta Norm saltó hacía mi pecho, aferrándose en mi sudadera de invierno con sus afiladas garras.

\- Veo que mi pequeño Kneazle me ha echado de menos - lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo acurruqué entre mis brazos.

\- Norm es muy raro, los Kneazle suelen ser ariscos.

\- Lo sé, pero a este pequeño lo maltrataron de pequeño y me lo encontré medio muerto en la calle. Desde ese día nos convertimos en inseparables - acaricié su lomo con delicadeza.

Nos sentamos ambas sobre mi cama y deje que mi pequeño amigo se durmiera sobre mi regazo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues nada diferente, él dijo que le había decepcionado, yo le contesté que él se me echo encima y luego salto con noseque rollo de que tenía que tener cuidado, que muchos se querían aprovechar de mí. Le dije que me sabía cuidar sola y me soltó un royo tremendo sobre que los profesores de DCAO no valen nada, es decir, que no saben hacer su trabajo.

\- Como si él fuera un buen profesor.

\- Bueno el caso, que me reí de él en su cara y él se lo tomó bien. Luego me acompañó hasta la entrada de la sala común.

\- Espera, espera, espera. Tengo que procesar toda la información. ¿Cómo es eso de que te reíste de él?

\- Dije una tontería relacionada con su nombre, algo del tipo eres muy "severo" porque te llamas "Severus". La verdad es que esperaba la bronca del siglo o un castigo que durase hasta que saliera de Hogwarts, pero solo se rió.

\- Me has dejado helada. ¿Cómo es que te acompañó?

\- Hmp, se lo pedí y lo hizo, aunque no sin antes rechistar.

\- ¿Pero ese hombre puede ser agradable?

\- Al parecer. Quizás no es como nosotros lo pintamos.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

\- Si, tienes razón, estaría delirando. El Snape que he visto hoy no era el Snape de siempre.

Después de un rato hablando, Cope se fue a su habitación y yo me cambié y me fui directa a la cama. Me quedé dormida pensando, extrañamente, en aquel sonido tan agradable, dulce y atípico que era la risa de Severus.

Al día siguiente el comedor estaba abarrotado cuando llegué, pero James y mi amiga se habían asegurado de guardarme un sitio. Me senté entre ellos y comencé a comer tan rápido como siempre, pero entre bocado y bocado recordé las palabras de Snape sobre la velocidad con la que comía y una inconsciente sonrisa se formó en mis labios durante todo el desayuno.

Era viernes y tenía DCAO, encantamientos, transformaciones y por último pociones. El día pintaba duro y el último día de la semana los profesores siempre mandaban muchos deberes. Seguro que Snape nos mandaba algún trabajo estúpido que se le pasara por la cabeza, como siempre hacía.

DCAO me gustaba mucho, pero era verdad, los profesores no se la tomaban en serio y hacían cualquier cosa para conseguir algo de sueldo.

A la hora del almuerzo estábamos destrozados, pero un fuerte sonido nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos mientras comíamos. Peeves entró en el Gran Salón con una máquina que producía humo y toda la habitación se llenó de este, impidiendo ver algo.

Después de que todo se aclarara y que termináramos de comer, se retomaron las clases, aunque media hora después de lo usual.

Solo nos quedaba pociones y Snape hizo todo lo posible para sacar su enfado y pagarla con nosotros. Nos mandó realizar la poción del olvido, la cual, aunque fuera simple, solo nos salió a Cope y a mí, por lo cual recibimos cinco puntos cada una. Aunque eso sí, no quedaba ni rastro del Severus del día anterior. Empezaba a pensar que fue un sueño.

Después de esa estresante clase pasé la tarde en los jardines junto al duo de pelirrojos, pues mi mejor amiga tenía que hacer noseque cosa.

\- ¿Y qué os contáis vosotros?

\- Estamos preparando una gran sorpresa por nuestro regreso a Hogwarts – dijo George.

\- Será lo más grande y espectacular que hayamos hecho nunca – añadió el otro.

\- Si necesitáis ayuda o lo que sea contad conmigo.

\- ¿Te arriesgarías? – preguntó George con cierto brillo en los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, además últimamente siento que me falta ese toque de peligro y de estar metida en líos.

\- Entonces estás dentro amiga – me abrazó mi mejor amigo -. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no te vayas a arrepentir, ¿eh?

\- Por supuesto que no, soy una Malfoy, nunca incumplo mis palabras.

\- ¿Y si te castigan? – comentó Fred mirándome con preocupación.

\- Si es con Snape no me importa que me castiguen, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a su compañía – reí.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? – preguntó el hermano.

\- No, solo que ayer me castigó Snape por una tontería que no fue culpa mía.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a intervenir George.

\- Ya es la tercera vez que lo voy a contar – suspiré –. James se me echó encima y me besó, pero yo lo aparté.

\- ¡Qué ese bastardo, ¿qué?! – saltó Fred de su asiento alterado.

\- Tranquilízate pelirrojo.

\- No, voy a ir ahora mismo a matarlo.

\- Él me ha pedido perdón, todo está solucionado.

\- Eso no quita que te haya besado – inquirió el otro pelirrojo alimentando la furia de su hermano.

\- Bueno, tranquilos ya los dos. No quiero rencores entre mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo? – ambos se quedaron callados – No os escucho.

\- De acuerdo – respondieron a la vez.

Las cosas entre los gemelos y James estuvieron tirantes durante semanas. De los ojos de Fred solo salían miradas de odio hacia él y aunque el pequeño de los gemelos no lo quisiera admitir había una pizca de celos en su mirada. James solo lo ignoraba con aire de superioridad, como haría cualquier persona de su posición social, es más, en dicha situación yo también lo haría.

Por suerte, todo se fue calmando y lo que antes era odio fue desapareciendo.

Pasaron dos meses y los Weasley tenían todo planeado para llevar a cabo su maravilloso plan. Este consistía en hechizar todas las ventanas y relojes, para que nunca se hiciera de día, poner ilusiones de agujeros en el suelo, soltar algunas pixies por los corredores, colocar una bolsa invisible de ventosidades sobre el asiento del Señor Filch, puesto que siempre llegaba el último y soltar fuegos artificiales en el gran salón. Todo esto se activaría con un hechizo por la mañana, antes sería totalmente invisible.

Tardamos toda una noche entera en preparar las cosas. Mientras que ellos contaban con la ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador, yo tenía mi capa invisible, la que me resultó muy útil puesto que me topé varias veces con Filch y Peeves, una vez con Wayland, el profesor de DCAO que tenía a la mitad de las alumnas femeninas comiendo de la palma de su mano, y con Snape.

La única vez que me detuve de mi trabajo fue cuando Snape pasó por mi lado. Él era lo bastante sagaz como para detectarme con solo moverme. Esperé pasara un rato antes de continuar.


	8. Aromas

A las cinco de la madrugada se activaron las bromas. Esa mañana fue todo un show, por supuesto pillaron a los gemelos, a nadie más se le podía ocurrir ese plan, pero tardaron más de medio día para poder demostrar que verdaderamente ellos estaban detrás de todo y varias horas para limpiar todo el estropicio.

Mi nombre nunca salió a la luz, pero yo me sentía increíblemente culpable por dejar que ellos dos se llevaran toda la culpa. Intenté que me dejaran tomar parte de sus castigos, que duraron todo un mes, pero ambos se negaron rotundamente y me agradecieron que les hubiese ayudado.

El último día de exámenes acababa de pasar y era jueves, quedaba justamente una semana para las vacaciones, así que para poder sentirme realizada debería salir esa noche tal y como lo hice el año anterior, con la excepción de que esta vez no me podía pillar Snape.

Salí cerca de las doce con mi capa de invisibilidad cubriéndome y llegué a los jardines en poco tiempo. Estos se veían verdes y hermosos, bañados por la tenue luz de luna y el dulce siseo del agua del Lago Negro.

Me gustaba acostarme sobre el césped de su orilla y mirar el cielo mientras me relajaba con el ruido del agua y el viento exploraba cada detalle de las partes desnudas de mi piel.

Cuando el sueño empezó a apoderarse de mí serían sobre las tres de la mañana. Me volví a cubrir con la capa e inicié mi camino de vuelta, pero algo me hizo desviarme.

A lo lejos, apoyado sobre un árbol, había una figura que descansaba. Mi malsana curiosidad me guio hasta esa figura y para mi asombro me encontré a Severus, con los ojos cerrados, recostado y descansando sobre el tronco del árbol. Se veía cómodo y relajado, no parecía el mismo que veía todos los días por el pasillo de mal humor o con un semblante inexpresivo. Incluso se podía decir que se veía cautivador en ese momento.

No pude evitar acercarme más a él, casi sentarme a su lado. Observé con detalle su bello rostro a escasos centímetros, su piel joven, sus tentadores labios, incluso aquella nariz aguileña tenía un cierto atractivo. ¿Qué edad tendría ese hombre?

Me levanté cuidadosamente mientras me mordía el labio inferior inconscientemente y no dejaba de mirarlo. Decidida me di media vuelta para retomar mi camino, pero algo me dejó petrificada, impidiéndome así que comenzara a andar.

-Lyra… - susurró Severus con voz ronca – Sé que estás ahí, asique quítate esa estúpida capa de encima.

-¿Cómo...? – intenté decir mientras me quitaba la capa y una ráfaga de viento helado me erizó la piel.

Severus seguía recostado sobre el árbol aún con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de superioridad en el resto. Seguidamente, se levantó lentamente, se quitó su capa y me la lanzó a los brazos.

-Abrígate con eso, hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes – hice lo que me ordenó y cierta calidez reconfortante se apoderó de mi cuerpo –. Ahora vamos a mi despacho.

-Entonces me cubriré con la capa, te prometo que te seguiré.

-Eso espero, pero para que no haya malentendidos… - elevó su brazo y alargó su mano.

Me tapé con la capa y agarré su mano, la cual desprendía mucha calidez. Una extraña corriente atravesó mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se tornaron de un débil tono carmín. El agarre era suave y delicado, nunca llegué a pensar que él pudiera tener un lado tan tierno y humano.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y él abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro soltó mi mano despacio, como si tuviera miedo y yo me quité la capa de encima. Allí hacía frio por lo que me senté en un sofá y me envolví con la capa de Snape. Él se sentó en frente mía.

-¿Por qué has salido? – suspiró – A veces me pregunto si las cosas que me dices son verdad o simplemente me estás tomando el pelo.

-Por supuesto que son verdad, solo que… hay veces que necesito algo de espacio y aire fresco… ¿Cómo me has descubierto?

-Por una razón muy simple, pero antes de revelártela debo comprobar una cosa.

Pasó de su sillón al mío, sentándose a mi lado. Con una de sus manos sujetó mi barbilla y se fue acercando lentamente a mí.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté presa del nerviosismo.

-Calla – soltó seco.

Mientras se acercaba mi cabeza me decía que debía echarme para atrás, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Me miraba directamente a los ojos y se paró a unos escasos centímetros. Podía notar cierto calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó.

-¿A qué … te refieres? – dije entrecortada.

-¿Por qué te acercaste tanto a mí antes?

-No sé de qué me hablas – aparté la mirada, rompiendo el contacto.

-Claro que lo sabes.

-Pensé… esto que te pasaba algo… como no te movías… - se notó muchísimo mi mentira.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices – aceptó no muy convencido –. Tu olor.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Cada persona desprende una esencia característica y yo percibí la tuya, por eso supe que tú estabas ahí.

-¿Y cómo sabías que era yo? – dije un poco enfadada – Te pones a oler a todo el mundo o ¿qué?

-¡No es mi culpa que enfermaras justamente hace un año y dejaras ese característico olor por todo lo tocaras!

-Yo esto… - ahora me sentía culpable y estaba ruborizada– Lo siento.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero eso no quita que estuvieras fuera de la cama – me miró con desaprobación.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire…

-Eso no es excusa.

-Lo sé.

-Castigada. Una semana, hasta que comiencen las vacaciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto?

-¿Tienes alguna queja? – levantó una ceja.

-No.

-Ahora, vete a la cama.

-Jo, con lo a gusto que estoy yo aquí – me acurruqué más en el sillón y me atraje más aún hacia mí la vestimenta de Severus para que me diera más calor.

Aproveché ese momento para inspirar profundamente y el olor de la capa llegó hasta mi pituitaria amarilla. Percibí un cierto aroma que me recordó a un bosque, a naturaleza, a hierbas... Me agradaba.

-Venga, tienes que descansar, mañana tienes clases.

-No tengo sueño.

-Argh – suspiró – eres una cabezona insufrible.

-Gracias – sonreí.

-Vamos, ¿y si te acompaño?

-Bueno… Acepto por esta vez.

Me levanté y le devolví la capa, la cual recibió con una sonrisa. Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio mientras nuestras manos se rozaban de vez en cuando al caminar, pero ninguno se apartaba del otro. La tenue luz de la varita de Severus alumbraba el lúgubre pasillo, tal y como lo haría una débil llama de una vela. Pero así el ambiente era más cómodo.

Al llegar a la entrada de los dormitorios, me despedí de él y caminé hacia la entrada con pasos inseguros. Antes de entrar me volví y lo vi ahí de pie, con una media sonrisa en la cara. Le devolví la sonrisa y me adentré rumbo a la sala común.

Al ver una luz encendida me tapé con la capa de invisibilidad, la que era bastante fina en comparación con la prenda de Severus. Al llegar me di cuenta que la persona que estaba levantada era Cope, que tenía aspecto de haberse desvelado y no poder dormir.

Me puse delante suya y me quité la capa, haciendo que se sobresaltara, pero antes de que pudiera gritar yo ya había hecho un hechizo para insonorizar su voz que al cabo de unos segundos retiré.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de la cama? – mi amiga me miró con mala cara.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Pues veo que sigues de una pieza, por lo que no te pillaron.

-Que va, ha sido la mayor metedura de pata de mi vida, Snape me pilló.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Llevarme a su despacho para luego castigarme todo lo que queda hasta vacaciones.

-Al menos no te ha expulsado, llega a ser cualquier otra persona y seguro que lo expulsan.

-Hmp, puede que tenga suerte, pero al menos no me aburriré por las tardes.


End file.
